


Can you stay?

by hyukimchi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Jongho being a supportive roommate, Jongho is taking care of him, M/M, Mingi doesnt want to disappoint, Mingi is feeling sick, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Wholesome, they call each other cute but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Mingi doesnt feel good but he didnt know how bad he felt until he fainted in the studio
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Can you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Jonggi cute moments video and just had to write something wholesome about those two. Its not my best work but this was quite spontaneous so if you like it i'm happy hahah

Mingi has already been not feeling well the whole morning. He knew that something was off when he had woken up even before his alarm clock at 4am. He hadn’t had the strength to actually stand up and had just lied there, awake, until Seonghwa had ‘woken him up’.   
His head felt as if he had had one too many drinks the night before but they hadn’t been out drinking. Mingi actually had gone to bed rather early, he fell into his sheets right after showering when they came back from dance practice. San had asked him if everything was alright but Mingi had just played it off with just being tired. 

Now, he was sitting in the studio, his head buried in his hands and it was almost impossible to keep his eyes open. His head was still pounding even after taking strong painkillers and his body felt like he just ran a marathon. He could barely think straight, his mind clouded with the subliminal pain he was feeling the whole morning already. 

But they had a comeback soon and his rap wasn’t ready yet. And Hongjoong was tired too, the younger couldn’t just leave him alone with all the work they still had to do. He would just bite through the throbbing pain in his back and head and go to sleep early and it would be alright, right?

“Mingi!”

He hadn’t realised that he was lying on the floor until Hongjoong and Jongho bent over him, the two boys looking at him in horror but their faces were blurry so he couldn’t really tell. The taller boy was confused. _Wasn’t I on the sofa a minute ago?_ In his irritation he forgot to answer the two boys, making the younger of them call out his name again. Groaning, Mingi sat up and leaned against the couch. Jongho sat next to him, holding his shoulder to support him. Hongjoong had crouched down in front of him, a nervous hand on the taller boys knee. “W-what happened?”, Mingi asked. His voice seemed even rougher than usual and he coughed to get the disgusting feeling out of his throat. Jongho took the hint and quickly opened one of the water bottles they had placed in the studio for the recordings and helped Mingi drink a few gulps. 

“We just finished recording when you suddenly fell off the couch, Mingi! Is something wrong? Are you sick?”, Hongjoong asked the younger boy, giving him a worried look. Mingi felt really small under the olders gaze. He actually just fainted out of the blue? Was he really feeling that bad? Mingi sighed. “I…I haven’t been feeling too good today…but its ok! We are so close to our comeback, I can just sleep later, we need to fini-“

“No, Mingi.” To the two rappers surprise Jongho raised his voice, his expression serious. “If you are not feeling well you should go home and rest and not work. You just fainted! You need to lie down and rest!”  
Mingi was caught off guard by the maknaes firm words. Jongho looked really worried and Mingi felt guilt rise up in his chest. He could see how the youngers eyes glazed with sadness and he hated seeing the boy like this. All he wanted was to see their maknae happy and smiling, he never wanted to hurt the boy. Jongho and him had always been close since pre debut. Yes, he called Yunho his best friend but Jongho was definitely one of his closer friends, being that they were roommates as well. They had shared a lot of laughs and tears in late night talks and they were there for each other when Jongho had problems with his leg and Mingi with his back. 

The taller boy took one of Jonghos hands and squeezed it. He tried to smile at the maknae but his head started hurting more again and he flinched.   
Hongjoong sighed. “Jongho is right, Mingi. If you really feel that bad you should go home. I will call the manager”, the leader looked over to the youngest in the room, “and can you go with Mingi and look after him? You are done for today anyways and you need to rest a bit too. You two can skip dance practice. We only have two hours anyways.”  
Mingi was about to protest but didn’t say anything when he saw Jonghos and Hongjoongs stern looks. He sighed again and tried to stand up but his legs felt like gummy and he groaned. He really wasn’t good for anything today, maybe it was better to just rest for real. The rapper made it to sit on the couch when he felt his legs to give out again. He gave Jongho a pleading look, pouting, and the younger understood, giggled and helped the older boy up. Hongjoong looked at them fondly before he took out his phone, calling the manager.  
Jongho sighed. “You should have told me, Mingi”, the younger whispered, looking down. They had already exited the studio and made their way to the elevator. “I’m sorry”, the taller boy mumbled back. With that the conversation ended. They could talk more when they were back in the dorm and when Mingi may has slept a bit, his eyes still falling shut from time to time. For now they just had to get home safely. 

Arriving in the dorm, Jongho helped Mingi taking off his shoes and jacket and helped him into more comfortable clothes before he lied him down on his bed. The taller immediately tugged the blanket over himself, suddenly feeling cold. Jongho looked at him worried. He lied a hand on his forehead, gasping at how hot the rappers skin felt. “Oh my god, Mingi, you’re burning up!” He stood up from the bed where he had sat down on the edge to feel Mingis forehead, “I’m getting you a water and a wet cloth.” And with that he excited the room. Mingi kept his gaze on the opened door a few seconds longer before he closed his eyes, sighing in relief. The softness of the bed seemed to work wonders for his back and his lying down made his head throb less. This is how it should have been the whole day. He shouldn’t have gone to work in the first place but he just couldn’t let his teammates down. He didn’t want to let them down. But Jongho was right, he should have told them. His teammates were always understanding with all his little health issues, why shouldn’t they now?

That’s when Jongho came back with the wet cloth and glass of water he had promised and Mingi smiled. The younger boy had also changed into his pyjama, wearing shorts and a loose big shirt, either Yunhos or Mingis. He must have found it in the bathroom when he changed. He looked cute. The younger normally seemed really tough and his build body barely looked cute but with the slight pout on his lips and the big clothes he looked like a child and Mingi would have cooed if his throat didnt felt as dry as it was right now. The maknae sat down on the edge of the bed again, putting the wet cloth on the nightstand and brought the glass to the rappers lips, supporting him while drinking. The tall boy gulped down everything and the small pout Jongho had sported turned into a small smile. Mingi chuckled and closed his eyes. “You look cute when you smile.” 

He couldn’t see the younger but he knew by the silence and the slight push against his shoulder that the boy must been blushing what made the older laugh a bit louder. But he was quickly interrupted when a spike of pain erupted in his head again and he let turned to the side that didn’t hurt like hell, tugging the blanket even higher under his chin. He could hear rustling and soon after he felt the wet cloth on his forehead, immediately cooling him down. He let out a content exhale when the pain subsided again.   
“You really are sick, huh? Its good that I went home early with you. I would have just been worried at practice knowing you cant even stand up properly.” The younger boy carded a hand through Mingis hair, scratching his scalp soothingly. Mingi hummed. “It wasn’t that bad this morning. But my head started pounding when I came into the studio. I guess I just need to sleep it off.”   
“Yea, that is probably the best. I will wake you up when its time to eat something, ok?” 

Jongho patted the rappers head one last time and was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his wrist and a pouting Mingi looking at him. The tallers cheeks were red but Jongho wasn’t sure if it was because of his fever or out of embarrassment.   
“Can you…stay? At least until I fall asleep?” The rappers plead was quiet which was unusual for normally very energetic boy. He looked like a toddler like this asking his mom to stay with him. Who was Jongho to deny him this?  
He smiled and motioned the older boy to scoot over, lying down next to him. He immediately felt long limbs around him, Mingi having one arm around his waist and one leg thrown over his thighs. His head was resting on the youngers neck. The boy wanted to crack a joke about how clingy Mingi is when he is cranky but he could already feel the even breathing on his neck, signalling that Mingi must already have fallen asleep right after settling himself practically around Jongho. The younger boy cooed. He pushed a few strands of hair behind Mingis ears and wrapped one of his arms around the tallers frame. With the other he searched for his smartphone on the nightstand, grabbing it and looking for new messages. He got one from Hongjoong and one from Seonghwa, both asking about Mingis condition. He quickly answered them both saying that the older was sleeping now before just browsing a bit on his phone. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping boy again right away when he tried to remove him. Mingi looked too in peace like this for Jongho to interrupt it.

In the end they stayed like this for over an hour before Jongho decided that the older boy needed something to eat. He carefully removed the long limbs from his body and quietly exited the room. Jongho didn’t knew a lot about cooking but he could make a simple chicken soup what was probably the only thing Mingi could really eat right now anyways. It didn’t take too long for the boy to prepare the food, filling it into two bowls and leaving the rest for whoever came home first. He took those two bowls back to Mingis and his room, careful not to be too loud or spill anything. Mingi was still asleep when he entered the bedroom again and he almost didn’t have the heart to wake the boy but he knew that he had to, the older had to eat something so he may could take another painkiller in a bit if he needed to. Placing the two bowls down on the nightstand he carefully sat down on the bed and shook Mingis shoulder slightly to wake him up. The rapper stirred but didn’t make any effort to actually wake up. Jongho rolled his eyes. The older was always a deep sleeper. He shook him with a bit more force, a quiet “Mingi, wake up” getting over his lips and it finally seemed to help because the older boy groaned quietly and stretched his legs and arms out. He slowly – very slowly – opened his eyes and looked up to the younger boy. Sleep was still lacing his voice when he spoke. “How long did I sleep?” 

“Over an hour but I wanted you to eat a bit before the others return so you could maybe take another painkiller if you needed it.” As if on cue Mingis head started hurting again, his face scrunching up in pain. “Yea, I guess that’s a good idea.”  
He sat up straight against the headboard and looked between Jongho and the two bowls on the small table, his ears turning a slight pink when he felt how heavy his limbs felt on him. “Can you…maybe help me?”  
Jongho laughed quietly, he had expected this, already reaching out for the bowl before Mingi even finished his sentence. “Don’t worry, big baby, I got you.” 

They ate in peace. Well, first Mingi ate and then Jongho but that was ok, as long as the older had something in his stomach before swallowing more medicine. The others had arrived in the middle of Jongho finishing his own bowl and had all gathered in their bedroom, worriedly asking how Mingi was feeling and if he was already feeling better. Wooyoung was about to throw himself on the boy lying in the bed but San could stop him before that could happen and Yunho looked like a kicked puppy at his best friends suffering. Yeosang was giving him a reassuring smile and Seonghwa had went over to Mingi to feel his forehead, being the worried mom he was.   
The two boys sitting on the bed couldn’t help but smile. All the members were always so worried when one of the members didn’t feel well or injured themselves. They weren’t a family for nothing and it showed.   
“I’m fine, guys, just tired”, Mingi had said, he had lied down again after he had finished his food because it was still most comfortable for him. The others had took it as cue to leave the two roommates alone again – or more Seonghwa and Hongjoong did, shooing everyone out of the bedroom. 

Jongho also stood up, gathering his things – just his phone and his airpods – and the two bowls. He looked down at Mingi one last time before he made his way over to the door, about to leave the tired boy to himself. He was stopped by a quiet “Thank you”. He didn’t turn around but he could tell that Mingi was smiling and he smiled too.   
“Don’t worry, that’s what roommates are for.” And with that he closed the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


End file.
